Użytkownik:Wikcio4/Anime/Wyspy Nuevo/WN001
Odcinki | nback = Powrót do odcinków | teraz = WN001 : W końcu wolność! | next = User:Wikcio4/Anime/Wyspy Nuevo/WN002 WN002 | nnext = W drodze do Aguli | sezon = 1 }} | scr = Drew.jpg 250px | nzwpl = W końcu wolność! | nzwus = At the end of freedom! | serjp = Podróże Nuevo | serus = Wyspy Nuevo | nrus = 001 | nrjp = 001 | nrodc = 001 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 6 lipca 2013 | anim = Wiktor | scen = Wiktor | opis = Wiktor | asdr = Wiktor | dran = Wiktor }} Odcinek Dziesięć lat temu pod drzwi sierocińca trafił zielonowłosy chłopczyk o bardzo gęstych włosach jak na swój wiek, wyglądał na niedawno urodzonego. Był on w koszyczku, a na chłopczyku była kartka z napisem: "Ma na imię Zack". Tylko tyle było o nim wiadomo. Pani Help, która jest założycielką sierocińca w Casali, wzięła chłopca do środka budynku. Było jej smutno że matka zostawiła swoje dziecko o niczym nie mówiąc. Dziś chłopiec ma już 10 lat i wyrusza w swoją pierwszą podróż jest bardzo szczęśliwy że w końcu jest wolny. Z resztą kto by chciał siedzieć całe życie w sierocińcu? Panna Help także się cieszy że w końcu może dać wolność Zack'owi po dziesięciu latach. Zack był spokojnym dzieckiem, nigdy nie sprawiał trudności. -Do widzenia- żegna się chłopiec z panią Help i innymi mieszkańcami sierocińca. -Żegnaj Zack, mamy nadzieje że cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy- odpowiedziała pani Help. Po czym chłopiec biorąc plecak na plecy, wyszedł. Wszystkim było smutno no ale cóż, musiał wyruszyć w podróż! Chłopiec znalazł się już pod laboratorium profesor Roble, który jest w podeszłym wieku. Wszyscy w mieście wiedzą że gdy profesor Roble umrze jego miejsce zajmie jego córka Carly Roble. Chłopiec wchodzi do laboratorium i ukazuje się mu profesor Roble. -Witam profesorze!- wita się Zack. -O witaj Zack, dużo o tobie słyszałem, no cóż koniec rozmów! Wybierz któregoś z tych pokemonów.-odpowiedział Roble. A przed oczami młodego Zack'a pojawiło się aż 12 pokemonów! Były to: Oddish, Magby, Tympole, Starly, Larvitar, Bagon, Ralts, Slakoth, Sewaddle, Mareep, Aron i Litwick. Chłopiec miał bardzo duży problem z wybraniem startera jednak popatrzył na nie chwile i powiedział: "Wybieram Aron'a". Po czym Profesor Roble wręczył mu Pokeball z tym pokemonem, pokedex i inne pokeball'e. Chłopiec wyszedł z laboratorium. -Czas wypróbować cię Aron- powiedział chłopiec, wzywając pokemona. -Pokaż swoje ataki! Pokedex podaje że umiesz dwa ataki, użyj Akcji!- wykrzyknął Zack, po czym pokemon użył tego ataku na pobliskiej skale. -Pięknie! To teraz użyj stalowego ogona!- pokemon po tych słowach przeciął ogonem skałę na pół. -Jesteś doskonały, Aron! Może teraz czas płynąć do Aguali promem? A może złapiemy tu jakiegoś pokemona? No nie wiem... wiesz co płyniemy do Aguali najwyżej się kidyś tu wrócimy!- stwierdził chłopiec. Poszedł na port gdzie kupił bilet i czekał na prom do Aguali. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi Debiuty *Zack *Profesor Roble *Pani Help Pokemonów *Aron Zack'a *Inne startery Bohaterowie Ludzie *Zack *Profesor Roble *Pani Help Pokemony *Aron Zack'a *Inne startery .